Suzuki Eri
Suzuki Eri (鈴木愛理, born January 3, 1998) is a Japanese Pop singer under the collective group DreamS. She is the leader of the Japanese Pop group Polaris α and member of sub-unit Asobi Masho!. Biography 2009 Suzuki Eri passed the auditions to be in a group under DreamS, beating 23,485 other auditionees, along with Satou Miki, Miyanaga Misaki and Takahashi Rie. 2011 A year after Suzuki Eri passed the auditions, it was announced by Tsunku that she alongside the other 3 successful auditionees finished their training and were going to debut under the group name Polaris α. Tsunku also stated that Suzuki Eri was to be the leader, as it was judged by age. On January 1, Polaris α debuted with "SHINING☆STAR". '' '' 2012 On March 2, it was announced that Suzuki Eri, Takahashi Rie and Satou Miki were to form a new sub-unit named "Asobi Masho!". The genre was to be R&B and Pop. 2013 On January 1, to mark the 1st anniversary since Polaris α debut, Suzuki cut her hair short and dyed it black. When she was asked in an interview why she cut it and dyed it, she said "Because I absolutely love Polaris α and I want to show that I've grown from a year ago!" Profile: *'Name:' Suzuki Eri (鈴木愛理) *'Nickname': Suzuzu, Eririn, RiRi, Ri, Zuki *'Birthday:' January 3, 1998 (15 years old) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 159cm (5'3) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-10-28: Egg Trainee **2011-01-01: Polaris α Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-01: Member *'Years in Polaris α:' 3 Years *'Polaris α Color:' Red *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Western Zodiac: '''Capricorn *'Charm Point: Smile *'Weak Point: '''Talks too much *'Strong Point: '''Always Positive! *Favourite Animal: Bunny *'''Special Skill: Baton *'Hobbies: '''Listening to music, singing, sleeping, drawing *'Favorite Foods:' Sushi, *'Least Favorite Foods: Bitter Melon *'''Favorite Colors: Red, Green *'Favorite Sport:' Track & Field *'Favorite Movie:' Howl's Moving Castle, K-On!! The Movie *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for Polaris α! *'Motto: '"Always Smile!" *'Looks up to: Mahiro Rima, Tamura Meimi' *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "LOVE★Raspberry Juice" by SWEETS *'Hello! Project groups:' **Polaris α (2011- present) **Asobi Masho! (2012- present) Singles Participated In: Polaris α 2011.01.01 SHINING☆STAR 2011.03.30 Love like Candy Floss 2011.09.14 Kirari 2011.12.31 Onaji Kimochi 2012.02.14 Kodou no Himitsu 2012.06.04 Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo 2012.10.27 PINKY JONES 2013.01.01 Asian Celebration 2013.03.17 WILD STARS Asobi Masho! 2012.04.01 Namida no Iro 2012.07.23 Darling!! 2012.11.16 Diamond Princess no Yuutsu 2013.05.20 Love Marginal Solo Singles 2011.05.12 Crossing Field 2012.01.03 Buddy 2012.08.09 Tune the Rainbow 2013.05.20 Love Marginal Eri Ver. Trivia *Wakes up in the morning really easily *Is a big Morning Musume fan. *Wants to perform at Budokan as Polaris α. *Is valued by Tsunku because of her singing abilities. *Was the first member chosen and announced to be in Polaris α. *Has a younger sister (only a year younger) *If she could be another member, she said she would be her fellow member Miyanaga Misaki, because she wants to be able to dance as good as her. Coincedentally, Miyanaga Misaki said she wanted to be Suzuki Eri when asked the same question, because she wanted to know what it was like to sing with such a deep, rich voice. *She said that in her previous life she was a cat, because she's really lazy. *Always yells "IKUZE!" after announcing the last song. *Her original hair color is actually dark brown, but dyed it red because she was really passionate about being in Polaris α and wanted to know what she looked like with her member color. *Says that her first impression of Takahashi Rie was "Scary~~" but realized that after talking with Rie that she was the total opposite of what she thought. *Her audition song was "Houki Boshi" *Is the oldest member and leader of Polaris α. *Wished she could rap like Takahashi Rie. *Is envied by many singers under DreamS for her deep, clear voice and singing ability.] *Her voice is very mature for her age. Category:Births in 1998 Category:1998 Births Category:Red Member Color Category:Polaris α Category:DreamS Category:January Births